The Third Wheel Always Strikes Back
by Micah-TheTommo-Tomlinson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are exchanging gifts on Christmas, and everything seems jolly. They even got Sebastian to quit his meddling, or did they?
1. Merry Christmas!

**"Merry Christmas, Kurt,"** Blaine said smoothly before handing over a small black box that was previously hidden under a pine scented Christmas tree. **"I hope you like it. I saw it and it screamed out Baby Penguin."** He smiled.

Kurt could feel his cheeks get warm as he took the box from him. When he opened it, he was shocked to see a small ring (not an engagement or a promise ring, obviously). No, it was such a cute small ring that had a heart in the middle of it. It was also engraved with the name "Klaine" inside of the heart. As badly as Kurt wanted to jump on Blaine and never let go, he let out a small gasp and quickly put the ring on the ring finger.

**"I love it! How adorable! Just like my Blainers."** Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and gazed up at him.

**"I'm glad you like it."** Blaine lifted Kurt's head up off his shoulder and kissed his cheek softly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him off the couch they were sitting at cozily. Blaine didn't fight against his pull and decided to go along with it…only to be led to the front door.

**"Uh, where are we going exactly?"** Blaine asked curiously.

**"Oh, don't think I didn't get you something for Christmas! Put you're jacket on as well. Baby, it's cold outside."** Kurt winked and gave an eye catching smile.

Still curious, Blaine smirked and shrugged. How bad could it be? He threw on his coat and shoes, and waited for Kurt to do the same. Kurt returned the smirk and reached for the door knob of the door, turned it ever so slightly to reveal…nothing?

**"No, don't get your hopes up!"** Kurt chuckled.

**"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…"_** Chorused from around the corner. Such angelic voices that mixed like chocolate and silk!

**"Who is singing?"** Blaine asked with a surprised look. **"It sounds…amazing! Kind of like New Directions, but I know for a fact it isn't. Much deeper voices."** The voices grew louder and closer. **"No, Kurt. I can recognize them! It sounds like the War-"**

Then, as if Mr. Warbler himself called them out, a group of sharply dressed boys rounded the corner of the garage. Some snapped their fingers to the beat of Jingle Bell Rock, and some danced around with charming grins plastered on their faces. It was of course: The Warblers.

**"What- how did you? They don't normally get off campus-"** Blaine was cut off by Kurt.

**"Ah- I contacted a few people, and pulled a few strings."** Kurt had an hint of pride in his voice. An image of him slamming his hands on the headmaster's desk of Dalton Academy:

"_I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but these kids aren't aloud of this campus. It's a privilege they get so rarely!"_

"_No. This is Christmas."_

"_I just can't do th-"_

"_Just. Do. It.."_

"_Fine, I'll see what I can do…"_

Kurt straightened his posture. **"Merry Christmas, Mr. Warbler."**

Blaine grinned and hugged Kurt tightly. **"Thank you so much!"**

**"Oh, but there's more."** Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

The group of young men stopped their singing. It was a few anxious seconds before Sebastian was pushed out of the cluster. The worst of Kurt and Blaine's relationship was a few feet way, and Kurt just really wanted to deck him in the face. Sebastian glared at Kurt before turning to Blaine.

**"I've thought about it and-"** Sebastian tried to speak.

**"I _persuaded_ him to do this."** Kurt said intelligently with a smirk before noticing Sebastian completely stopped talking. **"Carry on!"**

Sebastian rolled his eyes. **"Fine. _Kurt persuaded me to do this_. I'm not going to get in between you two anymore."**

Blaine raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. **"You were getting in between me and Kurt?"** Of course, he was oblivious to it all this whole time. He felt like such an idiot!

**"Yes he was. Oh and did he constantly tell me I had a case of the gay face. Then told me he would have the Nationals trophy and Blaine Anderson."** Kurt eyed Sebastian roughly.

**"But I'm stopping now. That's all that matters right?" **Sebastian added.

**"I can't believe you Sebastian!"** Blaine shook his head, but turned to smile at Kurt. **"You are amazing Kurt. I'm so sorry for not realizing his dirty tricks sooner. Do you forgive me?"**

Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy. **"Well of course!"** He rested a arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close beside him. Sebastian tried to pivot on his heel and walk away, but Kurt cleared his throat before he got too far. **"Ahem, Sebastian!"**

**"Damn. Okay, fine."** Sebastian turned back and forced a smile. He presented a silver necklace which at the end had a glass square, a single four leaf clover inside. **"Here, it's from Kurt and the rest of us Warblers. It represents good luck for you guys and your relationship."**

Blaine's eyes widened. **"A real four leaf clover? You guys…"** He took the necklace and put it on. **"Are amazing. The best group of boys I've ever met. But Kurt, you are the top one of them all. Hands down the best boy in the world."** He turned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt blushed and loosely put his arms around his other half's neck. **"Aww. You're too sweet Blainers."**

**"I love you, Kurt."** Blaine kissed Kurt softly.

**"I love you too."** Kurt returned before starring into Blaine's hazel swirled eyes.

Everything seemed good. Sebastian looked at them with the fakest smile ever known to the world and let the wheels turn inside his mind. Blueprints to ruin their relationship were being laid out:

'_I'll find a way to make Blaine mine. That baby faced prissy doesn't deserve him. Enjoy your little fling while it lasts Kurt. This sneaky little so called weasel is coming back again.'_


	2. Coffee Shop Mishap

Sebastian's snaky grin appeared faster than ever before. His eyes scanned the couple who had just walked into the coffee shop with intertwined hands. He wasn't normally this much of a stalker, only when it came to Blaine Anderson. Kurt had to get out of the picture! Impatiently, he tapped his foot and tried to remain in the shadows until the person he had been waiting for arrived.

"Babe," A different voice emerged. A hand suddenly was placed on Sebastian's tall shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, my fake boyfriend! Ready as I'll ever be. Now you do remember what to do…right?" He asked in a low whisper.

The shorter young man shrugged and smirked. "Make Blaine jealous."

Sebastian simply nodded satisfyingly. He grasped his fake date's hand and marched to the other gay couple sitting at a small table. The coffee shop was barely populated at that moment, so Kurt and Blaine had their coffee in no time.

The tension between the newly joined group was too obvious.

"Sebastian," Kurt said crisply. "Blaine, listen to me when I tell you I smell Craig's List! How many times has my prediction been correct!"

Blaine simply shook his head and protectively wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. It was the only way he could keep his most prized possession from jumping on Sebastian and clawing his eyes out.

"Ah, yeah. And I knew I smelled Obviously Gay!" Sebastian retorted.

"That was a horrible comeback." Kurt bitterly laughed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and gestured to the shorter young man next to Sebastian. "Oh…Sebastian and…" Blaine choked on his words.

Kurt let out a gasp before weakly muttering, "Oh. My. Gaga." All the happiness from shooting down the meerkat-faced Warbler was gone.

"You and Nick" Blaine smirked. "Nick, I didn't know you were gay." he held back a laugh. After all, Sebastian and Nick seemed to be the last couple seen anywhere.

"Since when do you fall for cheap products from online anyways?" Kurt added.

Nick's cheeks turned red and he shook his head. Not actually being gay killed him to act like it. "Well, I think Sebastian is amazing." He said in a husky tone before looking at his 'boyfriend' with a sweet smile.

Kurt then spoke sternly. "That did not answer my question-"

"If you guys are actually together, show us how you guys show affection." Blaine interrupted.

Sebastian groaned and shook his head. He wasn't expecting to give proof. "I don't think so." He mumbled.

"Well, why not?" Kurt played along and faced Blaine with a smirk.

"We do it all the time!" Blaine finished just as Kurt leaned down and kissed him softly.

Nick coughed. "I'm not that gay to kiss him…" He didn't realize what he'd just said.

"What?" Kurt laughed. "I-I need to go to the men's room. I can't take this." He kept laughing as he strutted off.

Blaine was laughing uncontrollably as well. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Whatever. To plan B!" Sebastian sighed and walked off.

Nick quickly begged. "This never happened. I-Don't tell anybody! Please!"

Blaine shook his head. "I thought you were a fellow Warbler. But since you just became a minion for Sebastian, I'll have to think about not blabbering to everybody!"

With that, he patted Nick's shoulder and walked off to check on Kurt in the men's room.


	3. Boxing? Since when!

"Dearest Blaine, why can't we go anywhere around here without Meerkat Manor occurring?" Kurt pouted slightly and pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

"We're at the park. Sebastian wouldn't dare to be seen here at the park." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and smirked.

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.. It was obvious Sebastian would go anywhere to get his hands on Blaine! Why was his boyfriend so darn oblivious all the time? He snaked his arms in return around Blaine's neck and kissed him gently.

"I just don't want to lose you, Blainers." He protested before pulling away. He quickly scanned the park for any sign of the relationship barrier, and sniffed the hair.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You'll never lose me!" He saw his boyfriend look around and take a whiff of the obviously unpolluted and stench free air. "Uh, hun, what are you doing?"

"Checking for him and sniffing to see if his Craigslist cologne isn't present. That's how I know he's here you know. I'm psychic!" Kurt laughed and began walking with his hands intertwined with Blaine's.

Blaine didn't reply. It seemed like Kurt made those same comments each and every time, but at least they were witty and not so cheesy.

"Well! Blaine Anderson!" A different voice shouted from behind the couple.

Sebastian ran towards them in a tracksuit. He was sweating like a pig, obviously doing a daily run or just trying to impress Blaine. Kurt groaned and turned the opposite way.

"Hi, Sebastian," Blaine said softly. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing like a nice five mile jog before practicing my boxing!" Sebastian winked. "Hey, see you guys later. I'm gonna be late and my instructor will kill me!" He quickly jogged off.

"Sorry, Kurt." Blaine really felt bad that Sebastian had to intrude on them almost everywhere. At least this time he wasn't there for more than five minutes. "I really am."

Kurt just shrugged and then gave a little laugh. "He was just trying to impress you!"

"Not like I would ever fall for it. I told the rest of the Warblers about what happened with Nick last week. They're thinking about booting him off the group. Him and Sebastian!"

Kurt turned around and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "You do have an effect on people! I bet you it only worked because you blinked your pretty little lashes at them."

"Oh, how did you know?" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek tenderly.

"You could be a king someday Mr. Warbler." Kurt blushed.

"And you would be right beside me, helping me keep things in order and making big decisions."

"First, can I lock Sebastian in a dungeon for his whole life with no food?" Kurt got a bit excited.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but nodded his head in agreement. Anything to make the love of his life happy!


End file.
